His Best Friend (ON HATIUS)
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: She was his best friend, and for 141 years he thought she was dead. Only she wasn't dead. She wasn't even a dwarf. Now she's back, and is turning his world upside down. (Sorry, I suck at summaries, but I promise it's not that bad.) (Accidentally got the next five chapters to this erased, so I have to rewrite them.)
1. Prologue

_A long time ago there was a kingdom of Fallen Angels. All Fallen Angels have wings. A Fallen Angel's wings are more precious to them than a dwarf his beard. As stubborn and strong as dwarves, but quiet and gentle as elves. In this kingdom ruled a fair King and Queen. King Valentine, and his beautiful wife Queen Venus. Our story begins when the King and Queen had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl; oblivious to the powers she held within. A strange sight she was though, with white hair and pink eyes. As the years went by they soon discovered she could wield and bend five elements to her will. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Metal. They noticed that her anger caused her to catch on fire. Her sadness would make it rain. Her happiness would make her glow._

_All to soon the King and Queen were told of prophecy. One that showed only chaos, pain, strife... and death. The King and Queen couldn't stand the thought of their daughter being killed. They didn't know when, or how, this mass of destruction would come upon them, but they had to keep their daughter safe. But luck didn't seem to be on their side for war was approaching. The orcs were on their way. On her 18th birthday, the King and Queen thought it'd be best for there daughter to take a trip to an old friend for awhile to learn, and to avoid her being in battle. _

_Fallen Angles are fierce warriors, but even the strongest can be defeated when greatly out numbered. There were only but a few thousand Fallen Angles in general, and they were to out numbered to ever be able to strive forward and survive. They odds were not in their favor._

_The Princess came back days later only to find the kingdom burn to ash. She searched the entire kingdom tears running down her face and throat sore from screaming out for her mother and father. She made it to the palace, and as she entered the site before her broke her heart a million times over._

_There in the middle of the floor lay her mother and father. Dead. Her mother had her leg bent in an impossible direction, but what got her was the axe embedded in her stomach almost cutting her completely in half, holding her father's hand, who's own head had been chopped off and laid a foot away from the body._

_She ran and flew away. She kept flying and flying until finally she couldn't fly anymore and fell from the sky. She crashed into a mountain, but not just any mountain. It was a kingdom in the making. She quickly fell unconscious after crashing. The crash caused such a loud noise it drew the attention of Durin; the first and future King Under the Mountain. _

_Durin found the poor girl and took her in, got her healed and properly fed. She was grateful, and when asked what happened to her she told. The moment she finished telling her story he offered her a place to stay in Erebor once it was finished, only a weeks worth of construction left, she was hesitant but agreed none the less. She had nowhere else to go. He took her in and taught her everything and anything there was to know about dwarves, even aloud her to continue her training when he caught her sneaking off to the armory room. She was a fighter, that's for sure. As time went on, and people got older she noticed she wasn't aging at all. She found this curious as this wasn't normal for a Fallen Angel, but paid no mind to it at the time._

_That was until she 103, but still looked like she was still 18 did she realize what happened to her. She was immortal. She could never age. As the last of her kind the Gods of all races granted her with immortality to keep her kind from going extinct._

_More time went on and Durin past away, as did the next King, and the next, and so on. She helped teach every young Prince in every way possible. She taught them how to fight, how to first read, their studies as they got older, and any problem they came to her with. She was family to them, and it would break her heart a little more each time she saw another pass._

_Then there was Thorin son of Thráin son of Thror. He was different then any of the other Princes she had taught. She never knew why, but they were closer, and more caring to one another. As Thorin got older, they became best friends. They'd tell each other anything and everything._

_But then everything went wrong Smug came tearing them apart from Erebor. She helped fight along side Thorin in the battle for Moria. She remembered seeing Thorin fighting Azog and then..._

_Nothing._


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Bilbo

"Gandalf, how much longer 'til we get to wherever it is you're taking us," I ask quickening my pace to catch up to him, and me being the size of a dwarf didn't help in doing so.

"Just a little while longer. Be patient."

"Gandalf, i may be able to do many things, but what you're asking is damn near impossible. Plus I'm tired of wearing this stupid coat. Why do I have to wear it again?"

"Both you and I know why you must wear it. Hobbits are simple beings, and get scared over the simplest things," he said as he kept his gaze on the rode ahead of us.

As we're walking I took notice that every hill had what looked like a tiny house buried into it. "Gandalf, where are we exactly?"

"My dear, we are were most hobbits live, the Shire."

"If hobbits are so easily scared as you claim them to be, then why are we here when were looking for someone to go on this quest with us?"

He briefly looks down at me with a small smile, "There's one hobbit that is more than meets the eye, but not even he himself sees it yet."

We stop walking, and I stare up at the old grey wizard confused. I was about to say something when we heard someone greet us, "Good Morning."

I turn around to see a small male hobbit sitting on a bench smoking a pipe. I was again about to say something, but this time Gandalf decided to say something instead, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish us a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether we want it or not?"

I smile and chime in, "Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

The hobbit looked confusedly between Gandalf and I, and answers, "All of them at once, I suppose," I look up at Gandalf to see the slightly disapproving look he was giving Bilbo, "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," I smirk at Gandalf being... well Gandalf as he continues, "We're looking for someone to share in an adventure."

The hobbit before us remained emotionless, but I could see the faint bit of curiosity that lay hidden in his eyes, "An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable for dinner." The hobbit got up and checked his mail. Grabbing the mail he puffed his pipe, and made his way to his hobbit hole saying a quick, "Good Morning."

I heard Gandalf scoff, "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

The hobbit stopped mid-stride and turned back toward us, "Beg your pardon?"

You've changed, and not for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Oh so that's the hobbit's name.

Bilbo looked confused at the grey wizard and I, "I'm sorry, do I know you two?"

I hold my hand out to him, "The name's Cupid. Cupid Valentine-Venus. Nice to meet you Mister Baggins." He shook my hand and gave me a small nod, then looked back to Gandalf.

Gandalf gave a slight small smile, "Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means... me."

"Gandalf," Bilbo muttered before his eyes widened a tid bit, "Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Hm, I had no idea-

At this point I zoned out of the conversation before me and took a look around. This place was beautiful. So quite, peaceful, and very colorful. I loved it. I look over at Bilbo's house and noticed some red roses in his garden. I quietly made my over and took a closer look. They were gorgeous! Fully bloomed and everything. I could tell he takes special care of them. I always loved roses; red and white are my favorite though. I leaned closer and inhaled their sweet scent. "Miss Venus, please be careful. They're very delicate."

I smile widely, "Please call me Cupid, and I know. I can tell you take really good care of them. Their my favorite, I love how each different colored rose has a different meaning. I love white roses the best, I like to think that's why my hair is white. I just love _love_!"

"Thank you Miss... Cupid," I make my way back over to the hobbit and wizard, and Bilbo looked back to Gandalf, "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not- I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning," and with that he retreated back into his home.

Once the door closed, Gandalf walks to the door and draws a glowing symbol on it. I can see Bilbo look out the window at us, and Gandalf scares him by popping up in front of him. I then see the poor hobbit jump back behind the wall in fear. I try to stifle a laugh, but fail. Once I calmed down I looked to Gandalf, "Well. What now?"

"I have to go meet with Thorin, but you, my dear, I need to stay here."

"No fair! I want to go with you to see Thorin!"

"And you will my dear. Just not right this moment. Explore the Shire, and come back this evening, then you shall see him again. Just be sure you are ready to see him again."

It has been almost 141 years since I last saw Thorin... I miss him. "Okay, but can I take the coat off now," I ask giving him my best puppy dog face I could muster.

Must not have been good enough, because all he said was, "No," and then walked off.

* * *

I walked around the Shire and had found a nice peaceful river to waste my time near. I walk up to the river and look at my reflection. My white hair had grown since the last time I had cut it, and now the curly mess it was reached past my waist when down, but for the moment I tied it up with some string I had with me. My pink eyes are what throw most people off though. It was an unnatural eye color, even for my people, and if you look close enough you could see flecks of red in them.

My clothes were another thing that threw people off. The entire thing consists of red, white, brown, and black. It had white in the bust with red trim, and a black corset. I also had on black trousers with my brown leather boots. the coat I was wearing was more of a cape with a hood. On the left side it was red with whit trim, and on the right was white with red trim. The hood was white with red on the inside. (A/N: Her outfit is the cover photo.)

I also had a scar that went down from the left side of my chin to my right collar bone, and a small scar on my right eyebrow, both of which I got in the battle of Moria... I have two other scars from that battle as well...

As for weapons I have a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped onto my back, a sword in its sheath, three small throwing knives on each of my boots, a hidden blade in each my leather gauntlets, and a hidden dagger in the front of my dress.

I have a scar that goes down from the left side of my chin to my right collar bone, and a small scar on my right eyebrow, both of which I got in the battle of Moria. I have to other scars...

I splash the water in front of me in anger to prevent me from having further thoughts about _that _day. I turn around and walk over to a near by tree. I sit down and lean against it. I look back to the river and decided to pass the time with a song.

_Look at me  
__I will never pass for a perfect bride  
__Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
__I'm not meant to play this part?  
__Now I see  
That it I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Once I finish, I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. Be sure to leave a comment if you want this story to continue.**


End file.
